A picture in which nothing was wrong
by Pekenota14
Summary: Como eu gostava que a 6ªtemporada começasse...


Ela chegou ao Jeffersonian Institue e pousou a bagagem na sua sala. O dia estava nas suas horas finais em D.C. Brennan chegara completamente estafada e aquilo que mais queria era uma cama, se bem que até o chão parecia um bom sítio para dormir. Deitou-se sobre o sofá onde já tinha dormido umas boas sonecas, assim como também Booth o fizera algumas vezes. Agarrou o cobertor pousado em cima do sofá e cobriu-se com ele, puxando até debaixo do queixo e acomodou-se encolhendo lentamente as pernas. Os olhos não tardaram a piscar e fecharam quase de imediato.

No dia seguinte estava a caminho do Royal Dinner onde se encontraria com Booth. Ele chegaria no dia seguinte, e ela, inconscientemente, contava as horas para o ver e lhe dar um abraço bem apertado. Queria ver que ele estava bem e que não tinha sido aquilo que ele melhor é: herói. O telemóvel começou irritantemente a tocar, teimando quem fosse do outro lado a não deixar dormir e parecia gozar com o aspecto cansado de Brennan. Ele apalpou a mesa de vidro em frente, tentando não se mexer muito para conservar o calor que tinha entre ela e o cobertor e atendeu a chamada:

-Brennan. – Disse depois de um bocejo.

-Hei, é a Rebecca-

-Rebecca! – Brennan despertou ouvindo o nome da outra pessoa. – Aconteceu alguma coisa ao Booth? Ele está ferido?

-Não, não. – Apressou-se a outra a responder. – Estou a ligar-te, e espero não a incomodar, para te pedir um favor. Sei que vais ter com o Seeley amanhã, e tenho aqui outra pessoa que também o quer ver.

-Quem? – Rebecca alinhou naquilo que achou ser o jogo de Brennan e continou. O que ela não sabia é que Brennan, não sabia se pelo sono ou por outra coisa, não conseguia raciocionar quem fosse a pessoa a quem Rebecca se referia.

-Ele está a falar em vê-lo à dias. Infelizmente não tenho tempo de o levar ao aeroporto para ele o ver. Achas que era pedir muito se levasses o Parker contigo?

-O Parker? Claro que não. Tenho todo o gosto em levá-lo.

-Obrigada! – Berrou o miúdo do outro lado, e pelo tom de voz, parecia bem alegre pela notícia.

-Muito obrigada Brennan. Posso passar daqui a pouco por tua casa para o deixar?

-Minha casa? – Ela viu-se apanhada de surpresa pela pergunta mas pensou duas vezes. Aquele pequeno menino estava ansioso por ver o pai, e não haveria de ser uma noite com ele que ia ser trágico ou de maneira nenhuma o fim do mundo. – Eu não estou em casa, Rebecca. Passa pelo Jeffersonian e pede para te deixarem entrar.

-Novamente, agradeço-te imenso Brennan. És exactamente o que o Seeley descreve: uma cientista com um coração enorme.

Brennan sentiu-se a corar com aquela afirmção. Mesmo quando Booth lhe dizia aquilo na cara, ela corava, quanto mais saber que ele dizia o mesmo a outros. Mas tentou permanecer acordada e despedir-se de Rebecca. Voltou a deitar-se e nem meia hora depois, outro som se fazia ouvir. Desta vez era o telefone de secretária de Brennan.

-Brennan.

-É Smithen, o guarda-nocturno. Esta aqui uma senhora chamada Rebecca que quer entrar-

-Deixe a entrar. – Brennan nem o deixou terminar. - Obrigada.

-Ossos! – Parker gritou numa correria até ela que saía da sala, com ar aparentemente cansado e ainda meia a dormir.

-Parker, que maneiras são essas! – Rebecca disse, parecendo aos olhos de Brennan, envergonhada.

-O pai também a chama Ossos! – Parker tentou desculpar-se.

-Nem tudo o que o teu pai faz é para se repetir.

-Não faz mal Rebecca, ele tem razão. Estou mais do que acostumada a ouvir isso do Booth e até já nem me importo.

O pequeno esticou os braços pedindo-lhe por um abraço, que Brennan delicadamente concedeu.

-Estás ansioso por veres amanhã o teu pai? – Brennan perguntou afagando o cabelo do rapaz.

-Estou nervoso. Achas que ele não teve saudades minhas? – Parker pôs uma cara tristonha ao perguntar, olhando com os envidraçados para Brennan.

-Que disparate Parker! É claro que sentiu saudades tuas.

-Já te disse isso montes de vezes não já, Parker? – Rebecca colocou um joelho no chão, segurando nas mãos do filho. – O teu pai está a morrer de saudades tuas. Entendido? – Rebecca esperou apenas pelo aceno do filho para lhe pedir um beijo de despedida. – Porta-te bem, estás a ouvir? Não quero que a Brennan fique zangada contigo.

-Nem eu! – Parker gargalhou.

-Não te preocupes Rebecca, ele porta-se sempre bem. Não é? – Ela disse colocando a mão sobre os ombros dele e encaminhando-o para a sala dela.

-Adeus mãe. – Ele disse acenando, sendo correspondido por Rebecca da mesma maneira.

Parker reparou no cobertor sobre o sofá e deixou que a sua curiosidade de criança o invadisse e o fizesse perguntar:

-Estavas a dormir?

-Estava até saber que querias vir passar a noite comigo.

-Ficas-te contente por isso?

-Fiquei Parker, fiquei muito contente por saber que gostas de estar comigo.

Parker continuava às voltas dentro da sala, até que se deparou com as malas de viagem:

-Vais viajar?

-Já fui. Durante um ano.

-Como o meu pai?

-Sim. Enquanto ele foi para o Afeganistão treinar soldados, eu fui para as ilhas Maluku.

-Um ano sozinha para as ilha Malu…?

-Maluku, e não, não fui sozinha. Fui com uma estagiária aqui do Jeffersonian, a Daisy-

-Sei, o meu pai diz que ela é namorada do Sweets, o psiquiatra que parece que tem 14 anos!

Brennan riu sabendo que aquilo era verdadeiramente uma afirmação típica do Booth.

-Sim, ela mesmo. Fomos numa expedição antroplógica para identificar restos antigos de humanos.

-Parece fixe!

-Deu muito trabalho, mas sim, foi bom.

-Trouxeste algum osso?

-Não, eram extremamente quebráveis e muito importantes. Não poderia trazer-los de qualquer maneira.

-Oh… - Parker disse desanimado sentando-se no sofá. Mas de repente, deu um salto. – Posso te pedir uma coisa?

-Claro.

-Sempre que aqui venho o meu pai deixa-me com a Angela, o que é fixe, mas nunca me deixa ver os ossos. Achas que me podias mostrar algum osso que tenhas aí?

-Mostro-te melhor do que isso. Estás pronto para uma visita nocturna ao Jeffersonian?

-Huh-huh! – Ele respondeu acenando e correndo para a porta.

-Deixa-me so ver uma coisa. – Disse Brennan consultando a pequena agenda que tinha sobre a secretária. – Ossos pré-históricos. – Ela disse.

-Ossos pré-históricos? – Perguntou Parker, não percebendo mas completamente interessado.

-Sim Parker, é esse o tema da exposição deste mês: "Os ossos pré-históricos do ser humano."

-E…podemos ver agora a exposição? Quer dizer, eu sei que o museu está fechado, mas-

-Mas eu trabalho aqui, não é? Eu tenho livre acesso, e tenho todo o gosto em guiar-te.

-Oh boa! – Ele disse num salto. – Vamos! – Ele puxou-a pelo antebraço para fora da sala. – Ossos, onde está a Angela? E o Hodgins? E a Cam?

-A Angela e o Hodgins estão em Paris. Sabes onde é?

-Em…França.

-Boa, é isso. E a Cam continua a trabalhar aqui, sozinha.

-E ela está aqui? Agora?

-Agora não. Agora deve estar em casa com a Michelle.

-Hum… Então, é só eu e tu.

-Só tu e eu Parker.

-Prometo que me vou portar bem Ossos, e que não vou mexer em nada. Não quero que fiques zangada comigo.

-Ora essa Parker, eu sei que és um menino às direitas. Olha, - Ela parou. – Chegamos. Queres passar tu o cartão?

-Posso? – Ele pediu delicadamente, tirando-lhe o cartão das mãos. – Uau! Isto é… enorme! E assustador!

-Só podemos estar aqui um bocadinho porque está a ficar muito tarde, e amanhã queres estar bem acordado para ver o teu pai, não queres?

-É claro que sim. Quero lhe saltar para o colo e dar-lhe um abraço apertado. Mas agora diz-me: o que é isto?

-Isso é o esqueleto do segundo antepassado nosso: o Homo Habilis.

-Homo quê?

-Habilis. Ha-bi-lis. Repete.

-Ha-bi-lis. Homo Habilis. – Neste momento já Brennan se ajoelhara atrás do pequeno e os dois olhavam para o esqueleto conservado na caixa de vidro.

-E estás a ver aqui ali ao fundo? São os instrumentos de caça deles. Eles viviam muito da caça, da pesca e daquilo que encontravam.

-Fixe. E aquele?

-Aquele é o Homo sapiens sapiens. O homem que somos hoje.

-Mas eu não sou assim! - Parker dizia olhando-se de alto a baixo.

-A estrutura básica é aquela. Depois cada um é diferente por causa da forma que os ossos tomam.

-Os ossos mexem-se? – O rapaz perguntou assustado.

-Não, os ossos só se mexem se forem deslocados ou partidos. O que eu quis dizer é que os nossos ossos tomam formas diferentes por que isso vem escrito na nossa genética.

-E isso é diferente?

-Para todos. É o que nos torna únicos e diferentes uns dos outros.

-Mas, os gémeos são iguazinhos!

-Mas, nem os gémeos são iguas, eles são apenas parecidos.

-Hum, estou a ver. – Parker bocejou logo de seguida.

-Vem, está muito tarde Parker.

-Mas eu não tenho sono.

-Vem, mostro-te a exposição noutro dia.

-Ok.

Assim que regressaram ao ponto de partida Parker deitou-se sobre o sofá, e enquanto Brennan dava uma vista de olhos nos diversos ficheiros que lhe tinham sido colocados sobre a secretária ao longo de um ano, o garoto adormecera. Brennan olhou-o pelo canto do olho, e viu como ele dormia inocente e descansado alheio a tudo. Ela tirou-lhe lentamente as sapatilhas e o casaco e colocou o cobertor sobre ele. Ainda pensara duas vezes, e acabou mesmo por lhe deixar um beijo na bochecha. Sentou-se na cadeira, continuando a ver os ficheiros, e agora deitando sempre o olho em Parker, acabando por adormecer em minutos.

-Ossos? Ossos acorda, vamos chegar tarde ao aeroporto!

-Hum, hey Parker, dormiste bem?

-Sim, e tu também!

-Como é tu sabes seu sabichão?

-Tens um bocadinho de saliva a escorrer-te pelo canto da boca! – O miúdo disse gargalhando, ao que Brennan se apressou a limpar a boca com a mão.

-Que horas são? – Brennan disse finalmente acordada e a olhar rapidamente para o relógio de pulso. – É tão tarde.

-É o que te estou a dizer!

-Calça as sapatilhas e veste o casaco.

-Ossos? Estou com um buraquinho no estômago!

-Ok, vamos combinar assim: eu e o teu pai íamos nos encontrar no Royal Dinner. Sendo assim, vamos ter com ele ao aeroporto e depois comemos qualquer coisa. O que me dizes?

-É por isso que és um génio Ossos!

No terminal dos desembarques, Parker saiu do carro e seguiu atrás de Brennan. Num segundo o rapaz alcançou-a e agarrou-lhe na mão. Brennan sentiu um misto de sentimentos e cuja junção de todos eles era boa. A mãozinha de Parker a segurar a dela era boa, fazia sentir que era o abrigo de alguém. Mas como sabia que se continuasse por muito tempo a desfrutar desse bom sentimento, a sua racionalidade iria afectar tudo logo a seguir, Brennan meteu conversa:

-Parker, vê aí quando é que chega o vôo do Afeganistão.

-Afeganistão, Afeganistão… - Dizia Parker olhando para os painéis electrónicos. – Ali, - Ele disse apontando. - Afeganistão, chegada às 10h35m.

Brennan olhou outra vez as horas.

-Temos que esperar, pelo menos, 1 hora.

-Vamos sentar! – Parker disse apercebendo-se do tempo que teriam de esperar.

Após longos minutos em que Parker se sentou na cadeira de todas as formas possíveis, se deitou sobre duas cadeiras, também de todas as formas possíveis e imagináveis e de ter brincado com os atacadores das sapatilhas e com o fecho do casaco, virou-se para Brennan e disse:

-Adivinha em que mão está. – Ele disse mostrando-lhe as duas mãos fechados num punho.

-Na direita.

Parker riu, e cantarolou:

-Era na esquerda! Agora és tu.

Brennan escondeu as mãos atrás das costas e trocou a moeda de mão para mão. Quando achou que era suficiente mostrou-as ao garoto.

-Direita. Ah-ah, ganhei!

-Tinhas 50% de chances de ganhar. Ou é a esquerda ou a direita.

-Não, não. Podes esconder na mão esquerda, na direita e noutro sítio.

-Que sítio?

-Já te mostro. – Parker levou as mãos atrás das costas e deixou que a moeda deslizasse para o assento. – Em que mão?

-Esquerda.

-Não. – E abriu as duas mãos, vazias.

-Isso é batota Parker.

-Mas o meu pai disse que era um truque.

-Lembras-te ontem de a tua mãe dizer que nem tudo o que o teu pai faz é para fazeres também? Ela referia-se a isso.

-Em esconder uma moeda atrás das costas num jogo?

-Agora parece um jogo simples, mas eu não quero que faças o mesmo que o teu pai fez.

-O quê?

-Viciou-se em jogar. Por vezes ganhava, outras vezes perdia, e muito, e outras ainda perdia o que tinha acabado de ganhar.

Parker deitou-se de barriga para cima, apoiando a cabeça nas pernas de Brennan e disse:

-Mas ele agora não é assim. E eu também não vou ser Ossos. Prometo-te.

-Eu sei Parker, eu sei que o teu pai está a fazer o melhor que pode para que não cometas os erros que ele cometeu.

-Ossos? – Parker levantou-se um pouco e deu-lhe um braço seguido de um beijo. – Obrigada pela visita ao museu e por me trazeres a ver o meu pai.

-De nada Parker.

-Ainda falta muito para o vermos?

Brennan encarou mais uma vez o relógio, e parecia que os ponteiros estavam congelados.

-Ainda faltam 40 minutos.

Parker bocejou e eesfregou os olhos.

-Estou cansado.

-Vem cá. –Brennan puxou-o sentando-o no colo dela e apoiando a cabeça dele no ombro dela. – Tenta dormir um bocadinho. Quando ele chegar, eu acordo-te.

…

-Parker… - Brennan sussurrou abanando um bocadinho a criança. – Parker acorda, o avião aterrou.

-Hum…o meu pai já chegou?

-Já, vem. – Ela disse pousando-o no chão e estendo-lhe a mão.

Ao longe, Booth carregava a bagagem quando se deparou com aquela imagem. A Brennan, a mulher que ele amava, trazendo pela mão o filho dele. Era uma imagem que em nada estava errada.

-Pai! – Parker correu largando a mão de Brennan e correndo para os braços do pai.

-Hei garotão, tive muitas saudades tuas.

-Eu também pai. – Booth continuava a caminhar com o filho pendurado no pescoço, andando em direcção a Brennan.

-Hei Ossos.

-Hei Booth. – Brennan abraçou-o, tendo esperado que ele pousa-se Parker no chão. – É bom ver-te.

Booth suspirou bem fundo.

-É bom ver-te também Ossos. Porque trouxeste o Parker?

Para essa resposta, o menino apressou-se a responder:

-A mãe não tinha tempo para me trazer aqui, por isso pediu à Ossos para me trazer. Sabes, fiquei a noite todinha com ela, lá no Jeffersonian.

-Sério Parker? Obrigada Ossos, não precisavas.

-Tive todo o gosto em trazê-lo. Eu sei que nos deviamos encontrar no Royal Dinner-

-Estava a brincar Ossos, eu queria encontrar-me contigo em qualquer lado.

Brennan parou um pouco, pensando no que ouvira e depois continuou:

-Mas, como estava dizendo, como trouxe o Parker, nós combinamos uma coisa. Diz-lhe Parker.

-Ela disse para te virmos buscar e depois irmos comer no Royal Dinner. Só nós os três.

-Acho uma ideia genial.

-Eu sei, eu disse-lhe o mesmo pai!

Booth agarrou o filho e levou-o ao colo, e colocou o braço em redor do ombro de Brennan e sairam os três em direcção ao Royal Dinner com Parker perguntando:

-Ossos, achas que me podes mostrar hoje o museu todo? A mim e ao meu pai? Vai ser tão fixe vermos os três aqueles ossos todos!


End file.
